1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus and methods for aeroponic plant agriculture and more particularly to a commercial scale system for support of aeroponically grown plants in an array of aeroponic chambers with integrated structural support and misting systems supporting multi-plant chambers with drainage recycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aeroponics is a method of growing plants where the roots are not contained in a medium such as soil employed in conventional farming, water baths used in hydroponic farming or other root bearing substance. Instead, the roots are suspended inside a chamber where water and nutrients are “misted” onto them. This provides the plants with the optimal amounts of water and nutrients without wasting either in the form of runoff or unneeded fertilization. While aeroponics has been in use for decades, there have not been efficient structural arrangements created for large scale facilities to provide commercial scale agricultural production.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system for commercial scale aeroponic plant farming.